luckycookiefandomcom-20200214-history
Tottemo! Luckyman(Manga)-Volume 2(Jap)
The second volume in the Tottemo! Luckyman series by Hiroshi Gamou. In this volume, Luckyman's adventures get a bit more complex as new aliens are battled, new ways to fight are found, and new friends (Doryokuman and Superstarman) are introduced. This is also the first volume to introduce Tottemo! Lucky Network (とっても!ラッキーネットワーク), a unique feature at the end of the volume where the fans can contribute to certain parts of the comic, and join fan clubs. It also provides information on parts of the manga that weren't revealed before--however, fun filler pages scattered throughout the volume provide this information as well. 'LUCKY 11 ラッキー クッキー さてここで問題ですの巻～' Luckyman battles''' Nazora (ナゾラー), an alien who sends him through a series of game-show-like puzzles. This comic is a parody of a show called Panel Quiz Attack 25. Lucky02 007.jpg Lucky02 008.jpg Lucky02 009.jpg Lucky02 010.jpg Lucky02 011.jpg Lucky02 012.jpg Lucky02 013.jpg Lucky02 014.jpg Lucky02 015.jpg Lucky02 016.jpg Lucky02 017.jpg Lucky02 018.jpg Lucky02 019.jpg Lucky02 020.jpg '''LUCKY 12 ラッキー クッキー 宇宙一醜い怪獣の巻～ Desuyo sniffs an alien gas and becomes Busaikugon (ブサイクゴン), a dragon-like monster who stands at 50m and has the power to make beautiful things ugly. Luckyman defeats her, and in the process, destroys her clothing. Of course, she turns to Yoichi for new clothes afterwards. Lucky02 021.jpg Lucky02 022.jpg lucky02_023.jpg lucky02_024.jpg Lucky02 025.jpg lucky02_026.jpg Lucky02 027.jpg Lucky02 028.jpg Lucky02 029.jpg Lucky02 030.jpg lucky02_031.jpg Lucky02 032.jpg Lucky02 033.jpg 'LUCKY 13 ラッキー クッキー 新ヒーロー参上の巻～' Luckyman is challenged to a battle of strength by [[Effort Man|'Doryokuman ']](努力マン), an alien super hero with a somewhat similar appearance to Luckyman. Luckyman wins the battle with his "Lucky", and Doryokuman is amazed, and wants to learn more from him. Luckyman becomes his "Shissho". (Note: Doryokuman is introduced in this comic, as a permanent new side-kick and Lucky-Wan's replacement. Lucky-Wan still exists on the character page, though.) Lucky02 035.jpg Lucky02 036.jpg Lucky02 037.jpg Lucky02 038.jpg lucky02_039.jpg Lucky02 040.jpg Lucky02 041.jpg Lucky02 042.jpg lucky02_043.jpg Lucky02 044.jpg Lucky02 045.jpg Lucky02 046.jpg Lucky02 047.jpg Lucky02 048.jpg 'LUCKY 14 ラッキー クッキー 麗しき師弟愛の巻～' Yoichi meets a boy in a karate outfit, named Doryoku Sugita, who looks vaguely familiar in a way. Still used to being alone and with only a vague memory of who he is, he runs away from him. But when Senkaoman (千顔マン), a wrestler-like alien with more than one removable head, invades earth, Yoichi swallows a rakkyo as usual, and Doryoku paints his name in Osugi, a traditional Japanese practice of painting Kanji by sound, not spelling, hence his last name, "Sugita". He sticks the osugi to his chest. The two rspectively become Luckyman and Doryokuman. Luckyman defeats Senkaoman by using professional wrestling moves on him without even noticing--with help from Doryokuman. Luckyman realizes things are much easier with a sidekick. (Note: Doryoku Sugita's first appearance, Luckyman and Doryokuman's first time fighting together.) lucky02_049.jpg lucky02_050.jpg lucky02_051.jpg lucky02_052.jpg lucky02_053.jpg lucky02_054.jpg lucky02_055.jpg lucky02_056.jpg lucky02_057.jpg lucky02_058.jpg lucky02_059.jpg lucky02_060.jpg 'LUCKY 15 ラッキー クッキー ハッピーバースデーの巻～' It's Mitchan's birthday, and Desuyo, Yoichi, Doryoku and Tagaru are invited. Tagaru brings a cake for her, but much to his dismay, there is a much larger cake. The cake is actually an alien called Party Arashiman '(パーティー荒らしマン). Luckyman and Doryokuman confront him, and recieve presents. Luckyman tries to reason with him by giving him his present, but it doesn't work. He traps Luckyman in a giant present box which will self-destruct in seconds. Fortunately, as usual, Luckyman escapes, and traps Party Arashiman inside, exploding him and thus destroying him and saving Mitchan's party, until Doryoku opens his present, which explodes into soot in Mitchan's face...and she blames it on Yoichi. (Note: Doryoku's outfit changes to a karate uniform.) lucky02_061.jpg lucky02_062.jpg lucky02_063.jpg lucky02_064.jpg lucky02_065.jpg lucky02_066.jpg lucky02_067.jpg lucky02_068.jpg lucky02_069.jpg lucky02_070.jpg lucky02_071.jpg lucky02_072.jpg lucky02_073.jpg 'LUCKY 16 ラッキー クッキー 俺がヒーローだの巻～ After failing to win Mitchan's heart, Tagaru's pride becomes destroyed. He goes walking in the streets and comes across a place that "turns ordinary people into heroes". Tagaru is crazy enough to go in there and get surgery. Afterwards, he comes right back to Yoichi's school and puts on the Medachi Tie (目立タイ), a special neck tie he got after surgery. Amongst putting on the tie, his eyes turn sideways, and he becomes [[Superstar Man|'Superstarman']] (スーパースターマン), a super hero that resembles a 70's glam rock star. He gains the attention of the entire class, which not only brings back his pride, but fulfills his life-long dream of becoming conspicuous. But soon all the attention is drawn to the UFO of a tiny alien, named Futsuu Seijin (普通星人), landing in front of the school. Excited to try out his new super powers, Superstarman leaps out of the window and tries to fly, but just ends up crashing to the ground. He meets up with the alien and is just about to fight him, but before he does, he calls in a television crew to film him and broadcast him on live TV. After a pop-song performance, Superstarman goes on with fighting the alien. He throws a razor-sharp star (superstar cutter) at the alien, but it doesn't reach him, and just falls right between them. The surgery was a hoax; Superstarman doesn't have any super powers. But he doesn't care. The tiny, weak Futsuu Seijin goes ahead and beats him up fair and square. Once again, Luckyman and Doryokuman have to defeat the alien together, but they don't want Superstarman to feel bad, so they pretend that Superstarman defeated him, even though it was really Luckyman and Doryokuman. (Note: Superstarman and Pegasus's first appearances.) lucky02_075.jpg lucky02_076.jpg lucky02_077.jpg lucky02_078.jpg lucky02_079.jpg lucky02_080.jpg lucky02_081.jpg lucky02_082.jpg lucky02_083.jpg lucky02_084.jpg lucky02_085.jpg lucky02_086.jpg lucky02_087.jpg lucky02_088.jpg 'LUCKY 17 ラッキー クッキー です代って一体!?の巻～' Desuyo's parents are billionaires, so the gang take a trip to her home, a huge mansion/stadium called the Busaiku Dome. Of course, there is a museum with many pieces of art that look just like Yoichi. The gang then goes to the mansion's auditorium, where Desuyo is playing a beautiful piano song....about Yoichi. In the middle of the performance, a bunch of Picasso-painting-esque-aliens invade through the roof and abduct her and Mitchan. Once again, it is the Superhero Trio's job to defeat these aliens and save the girls. lucky02_089.jpg lucky02_090.jpg lucky02_091.jpg lucky02_092.jpg lucky02_093.jpg lucky02_094.jpg lucky02_095.jpg lucky02_096.jpg lucky02_097.jpg lucky02_098.jpg lucky02_099.jpg lucky02_100.jpg lucky02_101.jpg undefined 'LUCKY 18 ラッキー クッキー 合体技！の巻～' A continuation of the last comic. It turns out that the aliens are manipulated by a giant clay hand that has the power to draw things, and whatever he draws comes to life. He draws voodoo marionettes of the superhero trio, and makes them start beating each other up. Fortunately, Luckyman starts spinning, which brings enough force to destroy the hand by colliding with it. The girls are saved. lucky02_102-103.jpg lucky02_104.jpg lucky02_105.jpg lucky02_106.jpg lucky02_107.jpg lucky02_108.jpg lucky02_109.jpg lucky02_110.jpg lucky02_111.jpg lucky02_112.jpg lucky02_113.jpg 'LUCKY 19 ラッキー クッキー 雪山は招くよ!!の巻～' The gang takes a trip the ski park, and try to have a good time, until a snowman-like alien called Winter Sports Man (ウィンタースポーツマン) challenges the super hero trio to a series of....Olympic Winter Sports. lucky02_115.jpg lucky02_116.jpg lucky02_117.jpg lucky02_118.jpg lucky02_119.jpg lucky02_120.jpg lucky02_121.jpg lucky02_122.jpg lucky02_123.jpg lucky02_124.jpg lucky02_125.jpg lucky02_126.jpg lucky02_127.jpg lucky02_128.jpg 'LUCKY 20 ラッキー クッキー 街を大掃除だ！の巻～' When Yoichi is forced to clean the school, he witnesses the whole city being sucked up by a vaccuum cleaner-like alien, named Osoujiman '''(大掃除マン). But Luckyman faces a challenge when Doryokuman and Superstarman become sucked up like the rest of the city. Luckyman frees them from the depths of Osoujiman, fortunately as usual. Luckyman and Osoujiman end up wrestling together, when all of a sudden, Osoujiman is pulled into his own nozzle, and implodes. The day is saved again. ''' lucky02_129.jpg lucky02_130.jpg lucky02_131.jpg lucky02_132.jpg lucky02_133.jpg lucky02_134.jpg lucky02_135.jpg lucky02_136.jpg lucky02_137.jpg lucky02_138.jpg lucky02_139.jpg lucky02_140.jpg '' '''LUCKY 21 ラッキー クッキー 激突！コマ回しの巻～ During a kite festival, Yoichi and Doryoku encounter a kite-alien named Oshougatsuman (お正月マン). Superstarman tries to fight him as usual, but gets glued to the ground, so once again it is up to Luckyman and Doryokuman to defeat him. Tying up Doryokuman with a kite string has given Oshougatsuman the idea of battling by spinning like a top. Luckyman pulls Doryokuman's kite string and the battle begins. Doryokuman needed help, but luckily, as usual, Luckyman becomes tied up and spun as well, and knocks the opponent--and Doryokuman--off the field. As the two were about to give Oshougatsuman the beating of a lifetime, he gets hit by a train. Yoichi and Doryoku then return to what they were doing before. lucky02_141.jpg lucky02_142.jpg lucky02_143.jpg lucky02_144.jpg lucky02_145.jpg lucky02_146.jpg lucky02_147.jpg lucky02_148.jpg lucky02_149.jpg lucky02_150.jpg lucky02_151.jpg lucky02_152-153.jpg '特別読切 PART 1.ラッキーマン参上！の巻' Yoichi's day starts out, as usual, with something incredibly unfortunate happening to him. This time, many heavy things are dropping on him, each one heavier than the last. He manages to survive each one, until a giant frog, controlled by a giant ninja-like alien called Ninjaman '''(忍者マン), falls on him. The impact and the frog's weight combined were strong enough to squeeze the guts out of Yoichi's body, thus killing him. Yoichi floats into the heavens and meets once again with the original Luckyman, who jumps into his body, just like the first comic. Now powered up (and giant as well), Yoichi (in Luckyman's body) faces off with Ninjaman. Despite being a ninja, Ninjaman is easily outwitted by Luckyman's "Lucky". An example of this outwitting is: when Ninjaman is about to throw shurikens at Luckyman, a mole digging its way up from underground gets hit instead. Eventually, Luckyman wins the battle, and turns back into Yoichi. Yoichi goes back to his normal life...and then, he gets crushed by something heavy again, but isn't killed. lucky02_155.jpg lucky02_156.jpg lucky02_157.jpg lucky02_158.jpg lucky02_159.jpg lucky02_160.jpg lucky02_161.jpg lucky02_162.jpg lucky02_163.jpg lucky02_164.jpg lucky02_165.jpg lucky02_166.jpg lucky02_167.jpg lucky02_168.jpg lucky02_169.jpg lucky02_170.jpg 特別読切 PART 2.オリンピック3本勝負の巻' The Olympics are happening in Yoichi's city...and Yoichi gets pulverized by a javelin, a clay disk and a shot put that flew out of the field. And then all of a sudden, an alien called '''Seikaman' (聖火マン) comes around with them. Yoichi immediately gets up, swallows a rakkyo and becomes Luckyman. The two engage in a boxing match. Seikaman punches hard though,and harder than Luckyman's Lucky Punch. Fortunately, Luckyman still manages to do great deals of damage by landing on oil tanks, which explode on impact. The force of the explosion sends Luckyman flying, which puts an even greater impact on Seikaman. Eventually, he is defeated. Luckyman turns back into Yoichi, and returns to his normal life...but instead of a javelin, clay disk and shot put, he is crushed by an Olympic athlete. lucky02_171.jpg lucky02_172.jpg lucky02_173.jpg lucky02_174.jpg lucky02_175.jpg lucky02_176.jpg lucky02_177.jpg lucky02_178.jpg lucky02_179.jpg lucky02_180.jpg lucky02_181.jpg lucky02_182.jpg lucky02_183.jpg lucky02_184.jpg lucky02_185.jpg 'とっても！ラッキーネットワーク' (Tottemo! Lucky Network) lucky02_186.jpg lucky02_187.jpg lucky02_188.jpg lucky02_189.jpg lucky02_190.jpg lucky02_191.jpg lucky02_192.jpg lucky02_193.jpg lucky02_194.jpg lucky02_195.jpg lucky02_196.jpg lucky02_197.jpg lucky02_198.jpg lucky02_199.jpg lucky02_200.jpg 'Filler Pages / Other' lucky02_003.jpg lucky02_004-005.jpg lucky02_006.jpg lucky02_074.jpg lucky02_114.jpg lucky02_154.jpg lucky02_034.jpg